A Friendship Forever?
by Pawxd
Summary: Ikuto is leaving for a year with his father. They are known as the famous Violin Duo. Amu and Ikuto are childhood friends. When Ikuto leaves, will he come back to the same Amu? Is it a friendship forever? Review!
1. Chapter 1 Goodbye?

**Paws: Hello!**

**Amu: Why another story?**

**Paws: Because I want to. Anyways its been on my head for a long time.**

**Ikuto: What kind of story is this one? **

**Paws: You'll see!**

**Amu: She doesn't own us**

**A Friendship Forever?**

**Chapter 1**

**Goodbye?**

**Normal POV**

A lovely couple was sitting on the park bench. The male has dark blue hair, the female with pink hair. Like the gender colors. To everyone else they looked like a couple, but really they were just friends.

They're really close friends. Been friends since they were born. Not really.

The blue headed boy, Ikuto, he's two years older than her. Amu. They met when she was five and him, seven.

They met in the same park they were at now, but in a different way.

**Past**

_Amu was wearing a cosplay cat outfit. Cute black cat ears were at the top of her head. Black whiskers under her nose. A cute black Marilyn Monroe style dress, where it spreads out like a too too by her waist. She was wearing one inch black heels. Around her neck was a collar that said her name in cursive._

_Amu loved to cosplay ever since she started watching anime. The first time she cosplayed as was Pucca. _

_Anyways today was May 17, the day Amu cosplays on. Every 17, is cosplay day. If she has school, cosplay to school too! Its been a traditon ever since. _

_Ikuto was sitting in the tree, taking a "cat nap". Ikuto loves and acts likes a cat. He climbs and loves to eat fish. His worst enemy is water. No surprise there._

_Ikuto was wearing a grey shirt with dark blue jeans. Cross necklace and black sneakers._

_Amu was walking around looking for her cosplay item, yarn._

_"Where could that yarn gone?" She asked herself looking under a bench. She didnt know someone was watching her intently. Ikuto found a ball of yarn minutes ago. He was using it as a pillow. He looked at the ball of yarn, and back at the little cat girl._

_"I wonder if this is hers?" He wondered out loud. The girl must've heard him and looked at him. They locked eyes. He stared into her golden eyes, she did the same to his cobalt eyes. They just stared at each other. _

_The girl blinked once and shook her head slightly. She looked at the boys hand. She pointed at it._

_"Escuse me!" Amu shouted._

_"Yes?"_

_"Can I-I have my ball o-of yarn back?"_

_"This yours little kitty?"_

_"Ye-Yes." The boy smirked and jumped off the branch of the tree. Landing safely in front of her._

_"Here you go." He handed her the ball of yarn, but putting it out of her reach. She got on her tippy toes. Reaching to get the yarn, but the older boy was taller than her by a foot. She was out of luck. He smirked at her._

_"Doesn't the kitty want the yarn?" He asked her teasingly. She pouted at him crossing her arms. _

_"Your mean." Her bottom lip started to quiver, making him widen his eyes. Her eyes started to water and she began to tremble. A tear slid down her face. Making Ikuto panic. Amu started to wail. The boy stopped his teasing and handed her the yarn back._

_"Im sorry. Please dont cry." He said. Amu instantly smiled when the yarn was jn her hands. No trace of saddness. Just pure happiness. "What the?"_

_"Got you!" She said sticking out her tounge. He just glared at the little girl. Shes pretty cool._

_"Nice one kid. Im Ikuto. What about you kitty?"_

_"Check my collar." He just looked at her confused and she lifted her neck. He looked at her neck and was surprised to see a collar. **Amu Hinamori**, it said in pink cursive. _

_"Amu Hinamori?" She, Amu, nodded. "Well Ikuto Tsukiyomi is me."_

_"Hello Ikuto-san. Thank you for my yarn." Amu bowed down to him. He just ssmirked._

_"Every kitty needs their yarn Amu."_

_With that said, it was the start of a wonderful friendship between the two._

**Present**

Amu's head laid on her best friend's shoulder. Her tears soaking his new dark tee. Ikuto knew she was crying, and he knew why.

He's going to be gone for a year, because hes going on tour. His father, Aruto, and him are the famous Violin Duo. Since Ikuto turned four, he learned how to play the violin, as if it was second nature. His father was proud of him, so he took him on tour and they'd play together on stage.

"Amu, stop crying." Ikuto commanded, but his command went to deaf ears. "Amu, Iit won't be that bad."

"Ye-Yes it wi-will!" Amu said looking at him in the eye, wiping away her tears. "Your goi-going to b-be gon-gone!"

"I'll be back." He smiled down her. "I promise. A Ti-nah promise." When Ikuto and Amu were younger they made up there own language. So they can say things and their parents wouldn't understand. Ti-nah means "Through Life and Death".

"A-are you telling me your going to die!?" Amu screeched, making Ikuto's sensitive ears hurt. "G-Gomen."

"Im just saying Ti-nah so you can believe me. Jeesh. Im not dying on you yet." He said rubbing his sore ears.

"O-Okay. A Ti-nah promise it is then." Amu's tears were already gone now. She smiled at Ikuto. "Ready?" He nodded. They stood up facing each other.

"Ti-nah." They said together. They held hands and they crossed their legs. Still holding hands, they spinned making their arms form a X shape. "Ti-nah." They said again and shook their arms, as if they were shaking hands. Thats how they lock their promise. And then they let go, whispering the promise once more.

They smiled at each other. The rest of the day was spent of them hanging out together. Smiles and laughter.

Ti-nah, still running in their heads.

**Paws: I got lazy wwith the ending. **

**Amu: Ti-nah?**

**Ikuto: Weird already**

**Paws: Whatever. New fans? Check out Can It Be? You might like it! Next chap will be longer! **

**Amu: Review! **

**Ikuto: First 5 reviews, gets a sneak peek! **


	2. Chapter 2 Dream?

**Paws: Well not bad right?**

**Amu: Its okay.**

**Ikuto: Why am I leaving?**

**Paws: Because you have to! Duh. Disclaimer! **

**Amu: She doesn't own**

**Chapter 2**

**Dream?**

**Amu's POV**

Before Ikuto left on tour, we agreed to keep in touch. If we called each other, our phone bills will get higher. So I came up with the letter system.

We just send each other letters everytime. We get to save money too. I liked and hated the idea. I hated it because it took awhile for me to get a response from him because he travels. I liked it because we saved money. Im cheep like Mr. Krabs I know.

Today it was Friday. I sent Ikuto a letter last week, so I might be getting mine soon. I was so excited. I've been checking the mail everyday to see if I got a letter. We started this two weeks ago. Iktuo sent me the first ketter.

I was walking home from a long day at school. Kukai made me stay longer because he wanted to play soccer . I agreed reluctantly. We played for two hours straight. That boy sure has energy.

When I got home it was already six o'clock. I opened the door, no cars in the driveway. _I guess they're still at work..._

My mother works for this popular mom magizine. For all the moms out there. She loves her job as a journalist. My father works as a photographer. He takes pictures of wildlife. Mainly birds. They love and enjoy their job, but they're always out. I rarely see them now a days...

Im an only child, so I stay home alone a lot. Ikuto used to keep me company. If he was here now, we'll be fighting over the tv. Stupid I know. But I miss those times...

I sighed when I opened the front door. Like usal it was dark inside. I walked inside and went to the kitchen. I turned on the lights, on the way there. The familiar and same note was placed on the fridge

_Dear Amu,_

_Mama and Papa will be on a business trip for the rest of the month. Ikuto is allowed over if you need company. Papa disagrees, but ignore him. We'll call every week for you! Love you baby. Money is in your room for food and living requirements. _

_Love_

_Mama and Papa_

I looked down at the note. I guess Mama and Papa forgot Ikuto left...I sighed again and left the note alone. I went upstairs with a can of soda.

I threw my bag on the floor and flopped onto my bed. Thinking of what to do. I hated being alone. Do you know how it feels to have no one there, and its just you? If you do, dont you hate it?

I closed my eyes and all I saw was darkness. I instantly fell asleep.

_I opened my eyes and found me somewhere else. I wasnt in my room anymore.I ddidnt see anything familiar. I was in a pretty garden though. _

_I could smell the roses and daisys. They smelt wonderful. _

_Around me were flower beds of daisys and roses. A small little lake connected to a river. There were lilly pads and frogs in the lake. A beautiful sakura tree canopied the small pool of water. Some of the cherry blossoms floating away with the wind. I saw butterflies and dragon flies flying around. The buzzing of bees rang in my ears. I smiled._

_I walked toward the lake and took off my sandles _

_I was wearing a grey sun dress with roses at the seam. My pink hair was down. I wore my favorite necklace Ikuto gave me as a present. It was a lock. He carried the key. _

_I put my feet in the water, it was slightly warm. I relaxed and started thinking about Ikuto and where I was._

_All the sudden I felt pressure on my shoulders. I looked up and it was Ikuto. He wore a tux with a red bow. He smiled at me._

_I instantly woke up._

**Paws: How was it?**

**Ikuto: Short**

**Paws: Well I have things to do...my bestie is moving...so im depressed. Anyways sorry for the wait! Working on the next chapter and WILL make it EXTRA EXTRA LONGER! Review! **


	3. Chapter 3 Friendship that Blooms?

**Paws: Hey everyone!**

**Ikuto: Get on with it. We need Amuto!**

**Paws: Then everyone is gonna hate me...**

**Ikuto: What?**

**Paws: Just read. I dont own.**

**Chapter 3**

**Friendship that blooms into more?**

**Amu's POV**

"Kukai! Can we please take a break?" I begged for the millionith time that afternoon. Kukai was making me run laps because apparently im fat. Which I'm not readers!

"Not yet! You need to get rid of all that blubber." He grabbed his stomach and started to pretend he had some.

"Your mean." I pouted at him, crossing my arms. "Thats not nice also, you know. Its very offensive." I pointed out.

"Im sorry." Kukai ran up to me and picked me up, spinning us in circles.

"Put me down!" I shouted, trying to hold in my laughter.

"Never!" He started running, carrying me bridal style.

"Kukai!" I started to laugh. I wrapped my arms around his neck before I could fall off. Kukai suddenly stopped, and made us fall to the ground. My head was laying on his stomach. I was still laughing, so was Kukai.

"That was fun!" Kukai shouted doing a fist pump in the air.

"For you yes, me, not so much."

"Liar! You were laughing!" He said suddenly sitting up. Making my head go to his lap. He looked down at me. I looked up at his green eyes. His smile still plastered on his face

"I wasnt laughing! I was shouting at you to put me down!"

"Really now?" Suddenly Kukai leaned in, making it look like he was going to kiss me. My breath hitched. I closed my eyes, waiting. _Will this friendship blossom into more?_

Instead I was attacked in a tickling war. Kukai started ticking my stomach when I put my guard down. Damn this boy. I started laughing harder.

"Ku-Kuk-Kukai! S-S-ST-Stop!" I begged between gasps. I started to recoil, trying to block his hands, but Kukai was faster. He kept on tickling me until I couldnt breathe anymore. Suddenly we heard a ringing sound. It was my phone. "Ku-Kukai! It-Its m-my phon-phone! Let me ans-answer it. Pl-Plea-Please!" I begged. He stopped for a moment, letting me catch my breath.

"Go ahead Hinamori. Im gonna check on our bags." He said getting up and making my head fall to the ground. I groaned. "Be careful Hinamori! You need those braincells for math!" Kukai said with a laugh. I just glared at him.

"You too!" I shouted, but he was already gone. I checked my phone, and looked at the missed calls log. A call from my mom. I groaned. I click on my mother's contact and call her.

She answers on the second ring.

"Hey Amu-chan! I need you to come home." She says excitedly. I can feel her happy aura from here.

"Why mama? Did something happen?" I ask.

"Its Papa! Hes home!" She shouts in excitement.

"Wh-What?" I shout in disbelief. "He said he wouldn't be back in three months! "

"He was able to get back here earlier! Now get your butt home! Its family night!" Before I can respond she hangs up.

_Papa is back...hes back...now I just need Ikuto. Ikuto! His letter!_

I put my phone in my pocket and quickly stand up. Bumping heads with Kukai. I fall back on my butt and rub my head and groan.

"Amu, that hurt." Kukai groaned rubbing his forehead.

"Sorry. I was in a hurry and didnt see you."

"Its okay." He held his hand out for me and helped me up. I dusted off my jeans. "Why were you in a hurry anyways? I dont see a fire."

"My papa came home!" I shouted in excitement.

"From the bird trip thingy?"

"Hai! Mama called me and wants me home right away."

"Ca-Can I join?" He asked shyly, his bangs covering his eyes. I tilted my head. "T-To see you-your father I-I mean."

"Sure. I dont think my folks would mind. You and Ikuto were always there since my childhood."

"What about Rima?"

"Shes there too! But I meant out of the boys. Now come on! I want to see Papa!" I said grabbing his hand and running off to my car.

**~~Time Skip~~**

"Papa!" I shouted rrunning up to him and tackling him in a bear hug. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too Amu-chan." Papa said hugging me tighter. I wiped my tears away and smiled at him.

"I love you Papa."

"I love you too Amu-chan." Papa kissed me on the cheek.

"There you are Amu-chan. I see you brought Kukai over." Mama said. Suddenly there was fire in Papa's eyes. He looked at me.

"Amu-chan, you brought a boy over?" He asked in a scary tone.

"Yes papa..." Suddenly the fire was out of my Papa's eyes and replaced with tears. He ran away to the bathroom saying "Amu-chan has a boyfriend!"

I looked at my mother and then looked at Kukai. He looked lost and confused staring at my dads path.

"Mama whats for dinner?" I asked.

**Time Skip**

**Amu's Room with Kukai**

**Amu's POV**

"Did you get a letter from Ikuto yet?" Kukai asked sitting on my bed.

"Yeah..." I whispered.

"Well?" He asked. "What did it say!"

"I-I do-dont know. I didnt open it yet." I said not looking at him. I swivled in my chair to face the desk. The blue envelope was sitting there, my name in pink. Ikuto's handwriting mocking me.

I felt Kukai's presence behind me. He placed his hands on my shoulders, squeezing them slightly.

"Wanna open it together?" He suggested. I nodded and we both lifted the envelope. "On the count of three. One. Two. Three." Kukai and I both teared it open. The letter fell out. I looked at it, and read it.

_Dear Amu,_

_Hey pinky, how you doing? Im fine, the concerts are nice. You know I always loved the spotlight, but I wish you were here too. You would make the spotlight brighter with that angelic voice of yours._

_I bet you're shaking your head and disagreeing. Im not lying Amu, you have a beautiful voice. Keep singing. _

_My father says hello, hes currently writing his own letter to mom. Hows your parents? Any news from your dad? How about your mother? Hows the pregnant lady?_

_My mother has been pregnant for three months now._

_I miss you Amu! I do. Its no fun here, all I want to do is tease you. I always loved seeing you blush, you had the cutest blush. When the pink rises and rises, and finally covers your whole face. Its so cute. You're cute._

_I have to go now. We're on the move again. Tell Kukai and Rima I said hi! Miss you. Bye._

_Love,_

_Ikuto_

Kukai and I both stared at the letter, Kukai broke the silence.

"Only says hi to me. Such a great friend he is." Kukai pouted crossing his arms.

"Its okay Kukai. We can write one together" I suggested, I stood up, but tripping over my feet in the process.

Kukai caught me, but with my extra weight, we both fell. I landed on top of Kukai, his legs wide open, with mine in between. Our faces centimeters apart. My hands beside his head, and his on my waist.

I can feel his warm breath hit my face. Our eyes were both wide open. Thats when he moved one of hands and put it on my head. Pushing my head towards his. I close my eyes, my breath hitches.

_Will this friendship blossom into more? _

**Paws: Done!**

**Amu: Both of your endings are similar...**

**Paws: So? This is more romantic for the Kukamu fans. Imma make this story Amuto and Kukamu story. The reviews decide the ending.**

**Amu: Okay then...if you want me with Ikuto review about him and our relationship. If you want me with Kukai review about our relationship. **

**Paws: REVIEW! **


	4. Chapter 4 Outfit

**Paws: Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4**

**Outfit**

**Amu's POV**

I was walking around the mall, looking for my next cosplay outfit. The seventeenth is coming up soon, its next week. I already wrote my letter to Ikuto. Kukai helped with it.

Awe Kukai. I guess you can say we're dating now...

Well here let me help you catch up!

**Flashback**

_Kukai pushed my head down, making me get closer to his lips. I close my eyes, and my breath hitches. He leans up and our mouths are centimeters apart. Before I know it, we kissed._

_The kiss was soft, yet firm. Felt like angel features. He kissed me softly. It felt wonderful. _

_I pulled back after some time has passed. I looked into his deep green eyes, searching for something, but what? He stared at me with such intensity._

_"Ku-Kukai-" He silenced me by kissing me again. This time more firm. It felt so good._

_We pulled back from each other when my door opened. It was Papa._

_He just stared at us wide eyed. His mouth hanging out. He started to sputtering out his words._

_"Hey dad." I said nonchalantly. _

_"Hey Mr.H." Kukai said nodding at him. _

_"Wh-What are you guys doing?" My dad shouted. Before I can answer he ran out of the room crying and screaming, "My baby bird is having sex!" To the whole damn world. I started to blush._

_I got up, and out of the position Kukai and I were in. I looked at him, ans he had a slight blush on his face too. I started to blush harder. Kukai looked at me too, and his ears started getting red. We smiled at each other._

_Mama came in, and saw us sitting down on my bed. She gave us a quizzical look._

_"What happened?" She asked putting a hand on her hip. Kukai and I both looked at each other. I spoke up first._

_"Papa thought we were having sex." I said bluntly. Kukai stared at me wide eyed and mouth open. Mama nodded her head._

_"Were you?" She asked._

_"N-No!" Kukai shouted, Mama shot him a look. "I-I mean n-no Mrs. Hin-Hinamori." Kukai stood up and bowed down to her. "I would never take your daughters vir-virginity." He said a blush creeping up his face. I ssmirked. _

_"Who said I was a virgin?" I asked him. He shot me a look of disbelief. My Mama smirked also._

_"Didnt Ikuto take that away from you Amu?" She asked me._

_"WHAT!?" Kukai shouted._

_"Im just kidding." I said with a smile. _

_"G-Good." He turned his face away from me, making me smile wider._

_"Amu, well, if theres nothing go on, ill be on my way then." My mother left with a smile on her face. She closed the door behind her, and you can hear her calling for Papa._

_I got up and walked over to my desk and pulled out a piece of paper and pen, and started writing my letter to Ikuto. I heard Kukai sit up and stand behind me._

_"Want me to help? Im sure he wants to hear from me too." Kukai asked me._

_"Sure, grab a chair." He did what was told and sat beside me. We started to write a letter to our famous friend._

**_Dear Ikuto,_**

**_Hey its me Amu, and Kukai! We miss you first of all, well Kukai says no. But i think he really misses you. Hes shaking his head, but smiling. I-mean we cant wait to you come home! I want to hear you play a song personally for me, only. NO! Baka! That doesnt mean im falling for you! Well you are cute, but thats sometimes. Kukai is wayyyy cuter than you. Heh, Kukai is blushing. _**

**_Anyways, hows the life on the rode? is it fun as you thought it would be? Did you make any new famous friends? OOH! GET US AN AUTOGRAPH FROM ANYONE FAMOUS! Kukai says he wants one from Spiderman..._**

**_Well Papa thought Kukai were having sex right now. I'm laughing right now. Mama is pregnant, so i might get a baby brother or sister. No, i am NOT naming either of them after you._**

**_Mama played a prank on Kukai too! She said, i thought you lost your virginity to Ikuto. Of course i played a long, who wouldnt? Hehe, we scared Kukai about it too. _**

**_Ive been working out with Kukai, no im not flabby. Im just wanting to loose the extra weight. I think you need to loose weight though. Anyways, i want you to come home soon!_**

**_Yo Ikuto, its Kukai here. I know you think im smexy, dont you? Haha, but sorry i dont roll like that. Anyways, hows life? Up or down? Left or right? Um...i dont know anything else._**

**_OI! Why havent you been sending me letters! Thats not fair man, it isnt. Amu is doing good with soccer though, she might be able to beat you one day, maybe._**

**_Rememer im undefeated, always will be. _**

**_Thats all i guess..._**

**_BYE!_**

**_Love with hate,_**

**_Amu and Kukai_**

**_PS: Why do you get to have your name first Amu?_**

**_PPS: Because i can._**

**_PPPS: Not fair._**

**_LOVE YOU!_**

_Kukai and i re-read the letter we wrote for Ikuto. We smiled at it, but the letter wasnt in my mind. The kiss, the kiss we shared was still stuck in my mind. Did he mean it? Did the kiss mean something? I felt someone turn my head, i looked at Kukai. A smile graced his lips, the lips i kissed._

_Kukai leaned in a little closer, our breaths mingled. _

_"Amu?" He whispered agaisnt my lips, i felt heat rush to my face. I nodded, knowing what he was about to ask. He leaned closer and we kissed again. Slowly, and lovingly. _

**End Of Flashback**

**Amu's POV**

I found my favorite store, to find all my cosplay outfits. **NO HALLOWEEN HERE! (Paws: I made this store up okay.) **I walked into the store and saw so many different costumes. Anime and cartoon posters hang on the wall. I walk around looking for an outfit that can catch my eye. Thats when i found it.

Japan, from Hetalia.

I smiled at myself like a little girl who got a new doll or something. I grabbed the costume off the rack and went to the dressing room.

I tried on the costume and looked at myself in the full body mirror. I looked like a sailor. I was wearing a white suit with yellow, or goldish type of collar with a black line in the middle. I had the gold running down both sides of my arms, and go around my wrists. I had gold buttons, to button it up. I also had white pants, with brown shoes.

In the anime, Hetalia, youre really unsure on the gender for Japan. At first you think he or she is a boy, but at one episode you find out Japan is a girl. Im still unsure on the gender.

I twirled around in my new outfit. I cant wait till the seventeenth to come!

I bought the outfit and walked home with a smile on my face. Kukai, twirling around in my head, making me blush.

**Paws: DONE!**

**Amu: Its short...**

**Paws: Well i want to work on my other stories too...like the one shot.**

**Amu: KEEP WRITING!**

**Paws: Yes! REVIEW! SORRY FOR THE LATNESS BEEN BUSY!**


	5. Chapter 5 Not Possible

**Paws: Long time no see? Check out my other stories if you hadn't already. Can It Be? And Search For Your Soul Mate. They're awesome! **

**Amu: Get on with it. **

**Night: Dont own**

**Chapter 5**

**Not Possible**

**Kukai's POV**

I was relaxing on my couch while my brothers fight over the last piece of pie or something like that. Yeah I like pie, because pie is life. But im not in the mood. I have a lot of things on my mind already.

Like, my first date with Amu. I still have no idea what we're going to do.

Maybe a movie and dinner? No too cliche.

Amusement park? No, not my style.

Walk in the park? Picnic?

I stood up and walked to my room. My brothers' shouts and empty threats followed behind me. I smiled.

I can't wait for our date. Maybe I can kiss her again? Yes, I couldn't stop thinking about our kiss. It was...awesome. I grinned wider when I entered my room. I opened a window and lied down on my green sheeted bed. My hands as a pillow behind me. I started to think.

Where should I take Amu on our first date? Should I take her to the park? Should I take her out for dinner? Should I take her to see the new movie?

All those ideas sounded fantasic...but not for her.

I groaned. I grabbed one of my pillows and pushed it against my face, and groaned louder. This date has to be the best for Amu, because shes the best. The best always has to have the best, the best everything. I know it. Just thinking about Amu made me smile under my pillow.

Man how did we go from friends to dating? I dont care, i love how things are. I beat Ikuto to her. I laughed. I already knew Ikuto had a thing for Amu, he just doesnt want to admit it. I wonder how he will react when he finds out about us. Will he try to kill me? Or will he be cool about it?

Most likely the first one.

**Ikuto's POV**

I sighed n relief when i was off stage, i put my violin away back in its case. My father following my actions.

"You did good out there son." He said with a smile. He patted my back.

"Thanks dad, I practiced even harder for that last one." I said rubbing off the invisible dust from my case. "Amu told me I had to work on it."

"Well that girl knows her music if she caught something wrong when I didnt." He said with a laugh. "So how are you two ddoing?" He asked, getting 'serious'.

"What do you mean?" I grabbed my case and headed to the snack table. Where they had a variety of desserts, fruits, and sandwichs of our taste. I grabbed myself a chocolate strawberry, which reminded me of a certain pink head.

"You know what I mean." My pops continued grabbing an apple and biting it with a loud crunch. "Made any moves?" He asked with his mouth full. Some of ythe juice dripping down his face.

"No." I said simply, eating my strawberry.

"And why is that?" He asked crossing his arms.

"Because she doesn't like me that."

"How do you know?"

"I just do Dad." I said with a sigh. "Can we please drop the subject?"

"Yeah yeah. Just to let you know, I think Kukai is going to make a move on that girl soon. He has all his eyes on her, you know."

"What are you talking about?" I asked giving him a bewildered expression.

"Keep an eye on your girl, another boy wants her."

"Whatever you say Dad."

"Just watch out boy, i dont want to say i told you so later on." He put on his fandora and left me alone.

_Another guy liking Amu? Not possible._

**Paws: Ending it there.**

**Amu: How long did it take you to update this?**

**Paws: Too long...**

**Amu: Review!**


End file.
